


Imperfect Puzzle

by im_alive_grace



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Steve Rogers Feels, Stony Loves Steve 2019, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_alive_grace/pseuds/im_alive_grace
Summary: If Tony had to explain his life he would say it was like a puzzle. He was always trying to fit in, find his place, his people, his reason for still being alive. He always wanted perfection. He wanted that finished puzzle so he could show himself that his life makes sense. But he can’t seem to ever make sense of the world he lives in. Tony just doesn’t work into his own puzzle.





	Imperfect Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy and that my missing with the time line isn't too confusing. I just always thought young avengers would be super cute. Also all errors are mine! Unbeta so I take the blame.

If Tony had to explain his life he would say it was like a puzzle. He was always trying to fit in, find his place, his people, his reason for still being alive. He always wanted perfection. He wanted that finished puzzle so he could show himself that his life makes sense. But he can’t seem to ever make sense of the world he lives in. Tony just doesn’t work into his own puzzle. 

-

The call came early in the morning. The house was asleep, but the loud ringing of the emergency phone woke everyone up. Tony was out of bed, hot on the heels of his parents. Howard answered the phone, a smile spreading across his face. 

“I’ll be right over.” Howard said. 

“What’s going on Honey?” Maria said. 

“They found him.” Howard elated. 

Tony felt light. It couldn’t be true? None of it should be possible. The science doesn’t add up. Tony would know. He’d spent countless hours trying to pin it all together. 

“Captain Rogers?” Tony whispered. 

Howard seemed to snap out of his trance and look at his son with a determination Tony has never seen before. Or at least has never been directed towards him. 

“You have to meet him.” Howard said. 

“Tonight?” 

“Tony, your the embodiment of the future. There’s no one more perfect to show him the world.”

If it wasn’t for the long nights Tony spent idolizing the man, worshipping the man, loving the man, hating the man, loathing everything the man is, Tony would’ve asked to come the moment he heard Rogers was alive. Tony was all messed up inside about Steve Rogers because he couldn’t be him no matter how hard he tried. But his father had never spoken to him with so much...love in his life. And Tony, even at the age of 19 would take anything he could get from his father. 

“Let’s go.”

-

“Take a goddamn joke Rogers.” Tony snapped. 

“Joke? Do you think this is a joke to you?” Steve snapped. 

He didn’t. It wasn’t funny that Steve Rogers woke up in the 21st century without anyone from his past expect Howard and Maria Stark. It wasn’t funny that he had to learn all these social norms from Howard Stark’s son who so happens to be three years younger than him. It wasn’t funny that the future has changed so much that Steve feels completely lost in the world. But Tony has never handled serious situation well. A talent of his that he’s gained from having a shitty father. 

“Do you think I like babysitting you? I have my own life. I have events I’m suppose to go to, dates with girls and shit I’m suppose to make for SI and you’re kind of holding me up.” Tony said. 

Because Tony deflected instead of admitting to anything. He would never tell Steve why he made everything into a joke. It was just easier to push the man away than to explain the truth. 

“I never asked you to watch over me.” Steve said. 

“But my father did and I will not disappoint him.” Tony said. 

A moment flicked in Steve’s eyes. Tony didn’t know what it was, but it was quickly replaced with anger. 

“That really sucks because I don’t want you here. Go and tell Howard you failed. I want someone else.” Steve said. 

If Steve could see the fear that covered Tony’s body he didn’t mention it. He let Tony storm out of the room. Nothing else said between them.

-

“We have to do this now?” Tony mumbled.

“Your parents were murdered Tony. You might be next and although we have Happy looking after you and Rhodey seems to be by your side when you need him most, it could still happen.” Obie said. “We have to have a successor in place.” 

Tony ran his hand through his hair. When did he get the news? Not even a week ago at this point. The funeral just ended a couple hours ago. It was all happening so fast. 

“I know this is hard for you. You’re so young and you were just starting to get along with Howard. Who knows what the future held for you two.” Obie said placing a hand of Tony’s shoulder. “But your parents wouldn’t want anything happening to this company they spent so long creating.” 

“Dad likes you Obie. He’d want you in charge if something happened to me.” Tony said. 

“Are you sure about this?” 

Tony looked over to the lawyer in the room. His hands hovered over the keyboard waiting for Tony to give the ok. Who else would he give all this power to? There was no one else he trusted like Obie. No one who knew the business like that man did. 

“Obie, you are to be the successor of Stark Industries if I die.” 

-

Tony wanted to call. But he didn’t feel like he had a right to. Steve has a better relationship with Howard than Tony ever would. And although Howard was getting better, it didn’t mean anything. Eighteen years of resenting his son and a few months of liking him would never add up to the years Steve and Howard shared. 

So Tony dug himself into his work. He built bigger and better things. He built weapons the military has never heard about. He created prosthetics that worked almost like real limbs. He started making an energy source he hoped would change the world. 

He also started drinking. And it forced him to hire Pepper Potts because he couldn’t control his own life anymore. She had her work cut out for her. 

-

It was almost a year to the date when Tony was captured. He came home with a hole in his chest and a light radiating out of it. Pepper cried, Happy held it together, Obie tired to know what happened and...Steve had called. 

And called. 

And called. 

Tony never found the time to respond. Not with learning how to perfect his suit and revenge Yusin and stop firearms production and focus on arc reactor energy and learn that Obie was the one who sold him out to the terrorist and get his heart pulled out of his chest by one of the few me he trust. 

And then having to kill said man. 

Then admitting to the world he’s Iron Man. 

He just couldn’t find the time to call the man back. 

-

But Steve was also busy Tony had come to learn after he almost died to palladium poisoning. 

Because he saw all those folders on Fury’s desk when he talked to him about the Avengers Enessative. Who else would be more worthy of this than Steve Rogers. 

Tony thought about how much time had passed since he last saw him. Three years since their falling out. Two years since Steve called him. 

He’d been so busy working himself to the bone, doing anything to keep himself from thinking about the past that he never thought about if he wanted to talk to Steve or not. 

He didn’t know. But he felt like he was missing something. 

-

“Take the suit off, what are you?” 

-

“Everything special about you came out of a bottle.” 

-

“You aren’t the one to make the sacrifice play.”

-

Tony didn’t have much going through his head when he was sending that nuke into the wormhole. He knew that if he was going to die it would be alright. He’s Tony Stark. He’s a screw up, bad shit follows him everywhere, no one ever sticks around him, he’s bad voodoo. If he can close this wormhole and save New York than he’s done one thing right in life. 

“Would you like me to patch you through to Captain Rogers?” Jarvis said. 

And Tony wondered for a second if his AI knew him better than he knew himself. 

“Might as well.” Tony said. 

“Connecting.” 

“Hey Capsicle.” Tony mumbled. 

Steve laughed. It was loud and clear and so full of pain. 

“Too soon?” Tony smiled. 

“I learned how to take a joke.” Steve said. 

“Thank god. For a moment on that ship I thought you still had that stick up your ass.” Tony said. 

“I wish I did so I could yell at your for doing this.” Steve said. 

Silence passed over the two. Tony had so much going on in his head. He had so much he wanted to tell Steve. But it was better this way. If nothing came out before the end. 

“It feels weird being on the other side of this. Last time I was saying bye to Peggy and now-” Steve’s voice broke. “I wish I went to your place. Forced us to fix our issues.” 

“Don’t blame yourself. I’m a hard person to deal with. Ask anyone.” Tony said. “Just promise me that you’ll mourn me for a couple months. Make everyone eat cheeseburgers at my funeral and that you donate Jarvis to the local community college.” 

“I think I’ll mourn a bit longer than that.” Steve said. “Tony...I lo-“

The line started to break. He was through the wormhole. He was in space. 

-

It was vast. It was beyond his wildest dreams. It was amazing. 

It was huge. It was dark. It was all encompassing. It was so much. 

It was too much. 

It was scary. 

He’s suffocating. 

He’s dying. 

He’s falling.

-

“I hope no one kissed me.”

He did though. 

Steve was smiling at him. Everything was going to be alright. That smile could cure cancer. 

“So...shawarma?”

But something didn’t feel right. And maybe it was what he saw up there in the wormhole or maybe it was the fact that he thought he was going to die. Tony felt all kinds of different. And he didn’t know if different meant good. 

-

“We’re looking for a place for them to stay.” Fury said. 

“When you say them you mean?” Tony waved this hand in the air. 

“The Avengers. You know that.” Fury said. 

The man was always calling the group “them” and it bothered Tony. They were more than just nameless soldiers and he made sure that was known. 

“What are you asking of me.” Tony said. 

“There are six of you, all below the age of thirty. You are the only one who has money to sustain living in this area. Sure, they could live in Shield but you’ve seen the rooms. People like Rogers weren’t put in mind when shaping the room. No big air ducts for Clint to feel cozy in. Natasha wouldn’t be able to modify the place to her liking. We both know Bruce wouldn’t be comfortable here. And Thor...we can’t afford fixing the place whenever he breaks something.” Fury said. “They don’t have the money. You do.” 

That tower was his home. His safety net. His security blanket. 

Tony knew he wasn’t like the others. In their own ways they were all enhanced and he was just a civilian. He was weak. He wouldn’t mix well with them off the battlefield. He would also be so defenseless to them. 

But he liked Bruce. He already came over regularly to the tower. And Natasha feels like a sister half the time and although she’s blunt she trusts him and he trust there. And Steve...he’d spent weeks with him before. Why would it be any different now? 

“Well Fury, you’ll be happy to hear that I’ve already planned out their rooms. In a week they’ll be completely built and furnished.” Tony said. “I’ll give them all a call.” 

Tony stood up from his seat and wondered if this was the right choice. 

-

“Hey Nat.” Tony said. 

The call went straight to voicemail. His stomach dropped at this because his brain made him think she declined his call. Of course he knew there were other reasons why it would go straight to voicemail. He was a genius after all. 

“I just thought I’d let you know I’ve been working on something pretty cool. Like it’s wicked. Do people even say wicked anymore. Forgot I said that actually. I’ve been working on the Tower and I thought why not make some room for the team? So...if you're ever in New York and want a place to stay you got a room. Well a whole floor actually. Won’t lie, it’s pretty nice. So come by maybe? You're welcomed to stay as long as you want and so yeah. That’s it. See you around.” 

Tony knew he was rambling. But his nervousness would’ve been picked up by her anyways. She could read him like a book after watching him for those couple of months when he was dying. 

-

Calling Clint was weird for Tony. On the field, Clint was a machine. But his whole demeanor changed over the phone. 

“Suh Tony. Man, it’s been what? A week and you already miss me?” Clint laughed. 

Tony paused for a moment because he didn’t really think he was talking to Clint. The man with dead eyes that shot arrows like no one ever could. 

“Cat got your tongue buddy?” Clint said. 

“No...no...you just...never mind. I got big news.” Tony said. “I realized that it might be beneficial if we, The Avengers, had a place we could all stay at. So you know, just in case something happens we’re all close by.” 

“No way! Tony Stark is asking me to live in his tower! How big is the room? Does take out go to the tower? Is there anywhere I can practice my archery?” Clint said. 

Tony melted in relief. He knew it was possibly to be shot down and he was preparing himself for it. But Clint saying yes...that was a perfect start. 

-

He didn’t actually call Thor. The guy was currently in Asgard and no one really knew how to get in contact with him. Tony had heard the guy had a thing with a girl named Jane from New Mexico. So he sent her an email hoping that she could get the message to him as soon as possible. 

-

Tony leans against the workbench as Bruce fiddled with the equation on the holograph. He crossed his arms over his chest, easing his breath. 

“I was thinking-“

“I like the room.”

“What?” 

“My room here. I think we should reinforce the doors because of the Hulk but other than that it’s good.” 

“Oh...yeah we can put that on the list. But-“

“Also a group shopping list would be a good idea. I’m sure you can make Jarvis a program to deal with that.” Bruce chuckled. “God, has Steve met an AI before? He’s going to lose his shit.” 

“How did you know?” Tony mumbled. 

Bruce took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He looked over at Tony. 

“I’ve been living here on and off for a week now. You haven’t asked when I was leaving and not to be rude, but your rather blunt without meaning to. And I know that would’ve come up if you wanted me out.” Bruce said. “Then yesterday when I came here I saw you had blue prints up for Thor’s room. I kinda pieced it together.” 

Tony wondered if he was really that readable. Wondered if he was going to have to change some of his defenses. Bruce wasn’t even a spy and he knew his plan. 

“Awesome. So your room? Any other requested?” Tony said. 

But maybe he didn’t mind being so open with the team. The thought was almost comforting.

-

“This would be your floor. The living room and kitchen are small because I thought we should have a communal floor so we can do stuff together. I got you a queen size bed because you might have company. I don’t know what your into. There’s also some work out equipment here in case you want to do that alone instead of going to the gym in the tower...I also added a studio to your floor. You mentioned you liked drawing so I thought you’d enjoy having a space you can dirty up.” Tony said. 

Steve’s eyes were huge as the gazed over his floor. The furniture was exactly to his liking, the appliances weren’t too complicated for him and the view over the city was stunning. Something Steve could do multiple color studies of. 

“This is amazing.” Steve said. 

“And if anything isn’t perfect, which would surprise me if it didn’t, we can change.” Tony said. 

“No...it’s all perfect.” Steve said. 

“Each room has a security system in place. So visitors can’t just roam around the tower. And if you have any important information, visitors also can’t get into it.” Tony said. 

Steve shoved his hands into his pockets. A large smile gracing his face. 

“You did all of this.” Steve said. “Everyone’s floor is specialized. For them. You did this.” 

“Well, yeah. It wasn’t too hard. Natasha’s place is kinda spare though because she’s a bit hard to read. And I see her being very per-“

“I love that you did this for us.” Steve said.

“So...your staying?” Tony said. 

Steve walked over to the window. Tony slowly followed him. The both watched the streets as cars drove by. The looks small and the city looks huge. Tony tried to figure out what was going on inside Steve’s head. The rooms were a lot. It was fancy. It was beyond what any of these people have ever experienced before. And maybe it was too much. Maybe Steve was thinking about those common people down on the street going home to their small apartments with no hot water. Maybe that’s what he wanted. To be normal. Because he never got the chance to be. None of the team did. 

“Where else would I go?” Steve whispered. 

“Back home?” Tony said. 

“I can’t really go back to 1945.” Steve said. “Anyways...I’m hoping...that this could be my new home. And the team? They could be my new family.” 

There were words unspoken about being young and having no one there to guide you. About losing all your family and having nothing to rely on. Because when it really came down to it, none of the team had much of a family. But they had each other now and maybe Tony made them a home. A place where life could flourish and a family could be made. 

“I think they could be.” Tony said. 

-

“Clint’s turning 21 today.” Natasha said over her bowl of fruit. 

“Huh?” Tony mumbled. 

It had been a long 48 hours. He thought he was getting somewhere with upgrades to the suit, but the reactor wasn’t taking and he didn’t know why. His mind felt slow and he knew he should sleep, but lunch was in twenty minutes and he didn’t want to miss Bruce’s cooking. 

“Clint. Birthday. They happen every year. His is today. He’s 21 now.” Natasha said. 

Then it clicked and Tony’s eyes went wide. 

“He’s just turning 21? What the hell? I’ve been letting him drink with me for weeks now.” Tony said. 

“How old did you think he was?” She said. 

“The same as you! Your joined at the hip so I kinda assume that your both 25.” Tony said. 

Natasha pushed around the fruit in her bowl. Her hand slowly moving circles as her eyes bore into Tony. A small smile formed in her face. 

“Your just upset because your not the youngest like you thought.” 

“At least I’m not the oldest.” Tony groaned. 

“I heard that!” Bruce and Steve yelled from the kitchen. 

Clint walked into the dining room and chuckled. It was fully known that at 27 Bruce was the oldest, but Steve’s 70 years in ice also made him the oldest. 

“So...what’d ya get me for my birthday Stark?” Clint smirked. 

“You’ve been drinking underage. I don’t know if you deserve a present.” Tony snipped. 

“Not like you didn’t.” Clint said. “And not like you haven’t done worse.” 

Jokes. It was jokes. Tony reminded himself. Clint was a master at the snide remark and often came level to level with Tony on sarcasm. 

“At least mine are entertaining to watch.” Tony said. 

“Are you talking about the sex tape with that mystery guy or the tripping on acid in a MIT dorm room?” Clint said. 

Jokes. 

“I did get your something.” Tony said. 

“Kinda sounded like you forget his birthday actually.” Natasha said. 

Jokes. 

“Jarvis always reminds me of important events. I was just a bit dazed. Being in the lab disoriented me.” Tony huffed. 

Clint’s eyes lit up. 

“What’d you get me than? Arrows? New game controller? No...your Tony Stark. This is got to be big.” Clint said. 

Tony smiled. Yeah. He thought he did pretty good this time.

-

“It’s in the lab? So you made it? New bow? I needed one for awhile-“ 

“I’d make you a bow even if it wasn’t your birthday.” Tony said. 

“So...not work related. Ok, that narrows it down.” Clint said. 

Tony pulled a wrapped gift out from his desk and slid it over to Clint. The man fumbled with paper, hands shaking with excitement. 

Clit pulled out a helmet, at least that’s what he thinks it is. He stares, a bit confused. 

“Thanks?” Clint said. 

“You don’t know what it is, do you?” Tony said. 

“No...it kind of looks like your iron man helmet, but less...you.” Clint said. 

Way less tony. The thing was black and purple and was more domed shaped. It looked the way that Clint would like a helmet to look, but he didn’t know what it was for. 

“I kinda noticed you liked video games a lot. You basically beg me to buy whatever new game goes on sale. So I was thinking...could I make it more interesting for you.” Tony said. “Sony and Oculus have been experimenting but I think I got the first working virtually reality headset.” 

Clint held the thing above his head, looking at it now like it’s a piece of artwork. He smiled, teeth and everything. 

“No way...so how does it work?” Clint said. 

“Programmed it with that game you like...Fallout of whatever. So you just plop it on your head and you have the screen right in front of you. Makes it look like your walking and everything. I plan on getting a bit more advanced, but this is all I could finish by today.” 

“So I turn on my computer and then wham! I’m in the wasteland. I’m carrying a Remington and killing radroaches. And no one else has this! It’s just mine?” Clint said. 

“The one and only.” Tony said rubbing at his chest.

“This is so fucking cool.” Clint yelled, pulling Tony into a hug. 

He didn’t see it coming. He wasn’t good at physical affection. He could feel the casing of the arc reactor sitting flush with Clint’s chest. This was wrong. He shouldn’t be allowing this. The thing in his chest is his issue. They shouldn’t have to touch it or really even see it. Sure as hell won’t talk about it. 

But Clint didn’t pull away. If anything he pulled Toby closer and he couldn’t figure out why. 

“Thanks Tony. This was...well it was thoughtful.” Clint said. 

Tony wanted to cling to Clint because he could count the number of times someone has called me thoughtful. But he knew it wasn’t right. He shouldn’t force this touch any longer than it’s already been. He pulled away and breathed a sigh of relief he didn’t even know he was holding. 

“Well...don’t make the others jealous. I don’t really have time to make five more prototypes.” Tony said. 

Clint for a moment was about to mention that he said five. As in Tony was including himself in the group. But there was something in the way the man stood right now that Clint thought it was better to not. They were a team and with each passing day Tony felt more like it and he wanted to keep it that way. 

-

With six people living in a house it was bound to happen. Colds spread like wildfires. First was Natasha. She handled it well. One day in bed and after that she was up and ready to face the world again. Clint took a bit longer and was much more dramatic. He begged Bruce to make him soup and told Steve he had to watch movies with him. It lasted a few days, but everyone was tired by the end of the first. Bruce was next but it was just sniffles probably due to the gamma radiation. Thor wasn’t affected by such midgardian illnesses and Tony wishes Steve had any faults. But alas the man didn’t even get a sore throat. 

Last, and of course he was last, was Tony. He tried his hardest to stay away from the sickness. He stayed in his lab for days just to avoid it. He only allowed Steve in to make sure he wasn’t dead. And Tony for some reason forgot to think that although Steve can’t get sick, doesn’t mean he can’t carry the virus. 

Tony’s who body was in pain. Any movement he made caused his lungs to seize and his heart to ache. He wanted nothing more to rip the arc reactor right out of his chest.

He hid in his lab. It was supposed to just be a simple cold. Everyone else rebounded quickly. After five days Steve came down demanding to see him. Tony didn’t let him in. He had Jarvis lock the doors and darken the glass. It was easier this way. 

“Tony, common, we’re all concerned.” Steve said through the glass. 

And he knew they would only be more concerned if they saw him. He was pale and sweating up a storm. His breathing sounds labored and he couldn’t stop himself from shaking. 

“And I’m really concerned. No one is sick anymore. Bruce checked us all out.” Steve said. 

Tony almost laughed. He didn’t. He knew that could only cause unbearable amounts of pain. The team didn’t even know he was sick. 

“Just talk to me. Please. Have Jarvis set up a comm link or something.” Steve said. 

He knows what his voice sounds like. Scratchy, rough and broken. 

“I’m begging Tony. I just want to make sure I didn’t do anything wrong.” Steve said. 

And that hurt. Because Steve never did anything wrong. Tony motioned for Jarvis to open up a link between the two rooms. 

“Hey Cap.” Tony croaked. 

“Oh thank god.” Steve said. “Are you sick? Is that why you're in there?” 

“Sounds about right.” 

“You sound really bad.” 

“It’s alright.”

“We can help you. We’re a team. We help each other when we need to.”

“I’m fine.”

It hurt. His chest was on fire, but how could he say that to Steve without causing concern? 

“I can make you soup.” 

“Nope.” 

Every word vibrated his lungs. He wanted to cry. 

“Have you been eating?”

Truthfully, no.

“Toast.”

“Oh...ok. There’s nothing I can do?” 

He was about to snap. He’s done it before to get his team off his ass. A bit of yelling usually got him what he wanted. But he knew he couldn’t. It would be too much for his body and Jarvis would see it as an emergency and let Steve in. No way in hell would that happen. 

“I’m good.” 

“I’ll...be going then.”

“Thanks...for checking up.”

“That’s what friends are for.” 

It was only supposed to be a little cold. So that’s what Tony will tell them when he emerges from his lab five days later. They’ll laugh and say he’s really the dramatic one and he’ll agree and he’ll remind himself that they are all just joking. But Tony wants this life more than anything. He wants friends, he wants a family. He doesn’t know how those things work so he’s learning. And maybe he won’t reach out for awhile and maybe all the jokes will hurt, but he’ll get used to this because he wants it more than anything. 

-

“I was thinking about going to the museum of modern art.” Steve said over breakfast. 

“Hmm?” Tony murmured into his coffee. 

“They have this new exhibit. Photos from war of all these gay couples. I thought it would be cool to check out because you know. Don’t ask don’t tell. And with it being demolished and all.” Steve said. 

Tony’s head popped up. He didn’t take...at least because he’s from...well this is interesting news. 

“I’m free tomorrow if you want someone to go with.” Tony said casually. 

“It’s a date than.” Steve said and left the room for his morning run. 

Date? He’s been in the twenty first century for three years now, he has to know what that means right? Or maybe it was just a slip of the tongue. Steve still uses slang from the 40s so anything was possible. 

But either way Tony spent the rest of the day with a smile resting on his face. It was becoming normal for him to actually be...happy. 

-

Nothing would bring more attention to the duo if they went to the museum of modern art in the middle of the day with that exhibit. For one Tony was well...Tony. His history of partners is long and delves into anyone and everyone. Being seventeen was not a good age for him, but really good for the media. Especially for the Bugle when they got a sex tape of Tony with a man. So if Steve Rogers was seen with Tony at this exhibit than people were going to talk and Steve didn’t need that. 

This means Tony took it upon himself to call the museum and get them in after hours. 

“I wouldn’t have minded the crowds.” Steve said. 

Tony wanted to say this was all precautionary. Because the what if’s are huge. 

“I’m a busy man Rogers. This is the only time I could spare.” Tony smiled. 

“I saw you and Clint setting up a prank to scare Nat. I don’t think your as busy as you say.” Steve said. 

And that’s true. Although a good majority of his time is spent in his lab lots of it is purely for his team. Sure he works on R&D a lot. But those are mostly the binging nights where he stays up for days because of deadlines. But he’s 21 and his brain still wants him to have fun so he screws off work until Pepper calls him and chews him out for not doing what the stockholders want. 

“Well...maybe I don’t like crowds.” Tony said. 

Steve laughed. “There’s nothing you like more than crowds.” 

“Your saying I like attention?” Tony frowned. 

“No...well yes. Your a bit complicated. Sometimes you really want attention. But I think you plan for that kind of stuff. Other than that, I guess you like to stay out of everyone’s sights.” Steve said. 

They were supposed to be looking at pictures shoot on .33 cameras that are incredibly graining but still beautiful in quality. That tell stories people weren’t supposed to know. But instead here they stand in these empty halls looking at each other like they were openbooks and Tony wanted to shrink. He’s never felt so broadcasted before. Not even when he learned that Tiberise had made several sex tapes and sold them all the separate media circuits. 

“I think this one is pretty neat.” Tony said. 

A young blonde man in a flyers uniform held hands with a young brunette in an army uniform. The pilot was in his plan, hand dropped out the window to cling to his lover. His eyes were glistening. The face of the brunette could not be seen. But there was so much life in the brunettes shoulders that Tony had no doubt that he was smiling up at the blonde, handing him as much courage as he could. 

“Kind of looks like us.” Steve said acknowledging Tony’s fleeting tactics. 

“Yeah, it does.” 

And in that moment Steve felt something. It was like nothing he’s ever felt before. He looked at Tony, wide eyed and entranced by the photo. The person who introduced him into the modern world, the person who made him a home, the person he makes time just for him. He thought that Tony was his best friend...but maybe it was more than that.

-

Tony rubbed his chest, his heart beating a tiny bit out of order of that of a normal human. But his heart hadn’t been normal for awhile so he tries to ignore the irregular heartbeat. 

“Is your health in check?” Thor said. 

Tony wanted to give him a lesson on midgardian speech some days. He found it wonderful to bring Thor to galas and parties because of his ol timely speak but from day to day it took a bit of sanity out of Tony. 

“I think I just need to change the reactor soon.” Tony said. 

The random conversations that were happening around the dining table had shushed to focus on Tony and Thor. 

“I’ve been thinking much about that arc in your chest. I’ve never seen anything like it.” Thor said. 

“I wouldn’t hope so. It’s an original.” Tony said. 

“Would it bother to ask how it works?” Thor said. 

Tony stalled. The only people to know the details of the reactor were Pepper, Happy and Rhodey. It was a safety protocol to keep everything under the table. Such a complicated piece of machinery couldn’t just be handed out. 

“I’ve also thought it would be a good idea if we all know how it works.” Bruce said. “Just in case it malfunctions.” 

“It would never. Do you know me?” Tony laughed. 

“I’m sure your craftsmanship is the best there is, but I would feel better if I knew what to do if...you know.” Steve said. 

Tony shifted in his seat, looking at each one of his team mates. He’s always been able to read people. The little tweaks that come out in people when they intend to hide something. Tony was an expert at studying humans so he could protect himself. Even with Natasha he could see the lines starting to soften. They looked at him in a way he wasn’t quite used to. 

“I’m sure it’ll go over all of your guys heads but I’ll have Jarvis send a document explaining the detailed structure and how to change out the core if that must be done.” Tony said. “And I stress must because it really is an unpleasant operation all around.” 

“I think it would be wicked if-“

Clint groaned in pain from the quick jab Natasha gave to his ribs. Tony chuckled. He’s safe here. 

-

“This has a 67.54% chance of failure.” Jarvis said. 

“Well...that’s better than I thought it was going to be.” Tony said. 

“I don’t like the odds.” Bruce said. 

“Come on-“

“It’s less than-“

“We can’t-“

“Tony.”

“Bruce.” 

Bruce wondered how he got himself into this. Tony asked if he could look at an algorithm for the suit and it turned into the man saying he thinks he’s getting close to making nano tech and that they should try it out today. 

“My suits are already programmed to form to my body so this isn’t that different.” Tony said. 

“But if this goes wrong-“

“I’ve dealt with my suit cutting me a bit, ok? It happens and then I just adjust it later.” 

Bruce knew Tony understand nano tech better than him. But he saw the pieces of metal and how they shifted and this wasn’t like his other suits. But he could never say no to Tony. There was something about the way that the man stood his ground that said that Tony has heard no enough in his life and a little encouragement would go a long way. 

It could go wrong, it was going to go wrong. But this is how trust is built. 

“Fine, but if you get hurt, that’s on you. Steve can’t get upset with me.”

Tony cocked his head and gave Bruce the look that said “I don’t understand and I always understand. I’m a certified genius.” He couldn’t bother to tell Tony what everyone already knew. Tony saw what he wanted and it was very unlikely to get through to him when he didn’t want to know the truth. 

-

It failed. The nanotechnology slid around and started to look like a perfectly fitting gauntlet until it reached Tony’s wrist on his left hand. It was mentioned earlier that his left arm often tenses up when he is entering the suit but the nanotechnology should be able to adjust to the slight changes in his muscles since the other armors were programmed to do so. But it seemed that Jarvis was right when he said it would fail. The tiny bits of metal cut quickly into Tony’s skin. Lucky with Bruce’s quick acting he stalled the nanotechnology before it could get fatally deep into Tony. 

It was still deep enough to bleed. A lot. Cuts races around his whole wrist and Bruce had to pull the nano tech out of Tony’s wrist himself because they wouldn’t retract. If Bruce wasn’t so concerned he would’ve been fascinated at the state of Tony’s wrist. The nano tech slowly made its way into Tony’s arm by cutting thinly into the skin, little by little going deeper and deeper. Bruce had never anything like it before. 

They had to go to the medbay. Bruce had to take X-rays to know exactly the type of damage done to Tony’s muscles. Bruce had to stitch up the cuts. Jarvis altered the team to Tony’s condition. Steve was at the bay in minutes. 

Bruce was hunched over Tony’s arm, putting in the final stitches and he wished he could disappear. The look on Steve’s face could make full grown adults cry. 

“What happened.” Steve said in his captain America voice. 

“Just a little shop injury.” Tony said. 

Steve’s mouth dropped open, gapping on what to say or probably more likely on how to control what he was going to say. 

“It’s not a little injury.” Steve said. 

“It doesn’t really hurt so it’s not that bad.” Tony said. 

“Jarvis informed me that you won’t be able to use that arm properly for at least two weeks.” Steve said. “What if we get called to action? We can’t afford for you to stay home.” 

“So I’m just some soldier to you? Because Rogers I think you should specifically remember me saying I’m a damn human.” Tony hissed. 

Bruce closed the final cut, the air in the room was tense. Both men glaring at each other. 

“That’s not-“ 

“You came down here not because you care about me but because you care about how I’m going to perform in battle. Nice just brilliant actually. Your a great team leader.” Tony said. “And I thought...I don’t know what I thought actually. Funny really, I’m at a loss.” 

Bruce went to speak, lifted his head to see that Nat and Clint were currently standing at the entrance of the room. Both of them shaking their heads no. He shouldn’t interfere. 

“Of course I care about the battles! I don’t want you getting hurt worse or somehow someone getting hurt because of your injury! Tony, your a mess and I just want to help.” Steve said. 

“I’m a mess? Really? What a surprise not like I didn’t already know! You know what? You don’t care. You never cared. You doot around me since you moved in but I think it’s because your scared what it’s like to not have someone around. And I can’t be your false security blanket anymore. I don’t want to be lead on and frankly it’s pathetic Rogers. Grow up.” Tony said. 

“Your father was right about you. You’re ungrateful and I can’t believe I wasted so much time on you. Fuck you Stark.” Steve said and stormed out of the room. 

Natasha quickly followed after him while Clint stood at the door. 

“Why’d you say all that man?” Clint whisperer. 

Bruce looked at Tony. His eyes were hollow. 

-

Tony didn’t leave his lad for a week after that. 

Steve took as many missions as he could from Shield. 

Clint, Natasha, Thor and Bruce all walked around the tower with concern. What do you do when both of them are in the wrong? 

-

Clint went down to Tony’s lad after eight days. Jarvis let him in without much of a fuss. Tony was blaring AC/DC, hands quickly working on the nanotechnology armor. Clint watched for a moment. He could tell Tony was struggling. His left arm laid at his side useless and his robots although trying to be helpful couldn’t move the way Tony needed them too. 

“Need a hand?” Clint said. 

Tony’s head slowly raised up, a pinched smile on his face. He put down the soldering iron, body stiff from the position he’d definitely been in for hours. His beard wasn’t trimmed and his hair was greasy. There were dark bags under his eyes and cloths so rumbled it looks like he’s never changed. 

“I would say yes but Dum-E would just get jealous.” Tony said. 

“Haven’t seen you in awhile.” Clint said. 

“I haven’t seen anyone in awhile.” Tony mumbled. 

“You know...we all kind of you miss you or whatever.” Clint said. 

Tony blinked, eyes unchanging at the statement. He rubbed at his chest

“Have you eaten?” Clint said. 

“Truthfully? No. But I have gained some weight over the past couple of months so I think I’m fine.” 

“You’ve gained weight because Steve made you eat.” 

“I guess that’s just another reason for me not to like him.” 

Clint got closer to Tony, only a single work table sat between them. Clint saw it now, the slight tremble in Tony’s left hand. Clint whispered a quiet “oh tones” and walked around the table to hug him. 

Tony’s arms laid at his side for a moment. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want the team and he didn’t want the family and he sure as hell didn’t want Steve. But there was Clint looking for him, seeking him out, asking if he’s ok. And Tony knew that he always wanted this. 

“I didn’t mean it.” Tony cling to Clint’s shirt. 

“I know.” 

“I’m just-I’m not-I.” Tony mumbled. 

It wasn’t clear to Clint what he was trying to say. It was all mashed together and was choked up. But he didn’t need to know, at least not now. So instead he just rubbed small circles into Tony’s back and told him they would figure it out. 

-

“This isn’t healthy.” Natasha said. 

“I’m just training.” Steve grunted. 

His lands hit the boxing bag at a quick pass and if Nat wasn’t the woman that she is she would’ve been scared. But she knew Steve and she knew herself even better. There was no threat here. 

“You know what I mean.” Nat said. 

“I’m really at a loss at what you’re talking about.” Steve said. 

He didn’t or wouldn’t take the bait that Nat was laying out. Talking to Steve was like pulling nails at times. It was because he grew up during the depression. It was easier to just keep everything in because why complain when nothing could be fixed? But most times Steve doesn’t realize it’s the 21st century. Being open, at least with your team...with your family was important. 

“You, taking all these missions. You, avoiding Tony. You spending all your time in your personal gym. You, not talking to any of us.” Nat said. 

“And how much talking do you do Nat? How open are you?” Steve ground out. 

“I am trying to help you Steve. But if your going to talk to me the same way you did to Tony two weeks ago I don’t see the point.” Nat said. 

Steve paused, grabbing the bag and holding it in place. His breathing was strained. He looked over at Nat. Most days he couldn’t read her. That’s how she wanted it. But he knew it was getting easier with each day that passed in the tower. They all had walls to climb over and she was finally opening up. He knew that. And he could see in her face that it was softening. 

“Sorry Nat.” Steve said. 

“Admit to me right now that this.” She waved her hand around. “Isn’t healthy.”

Steve rested his hands on his hips and sighed. 

“It’s unhealthy.” Steve said. “Nat, I don’t know why I said that stuff.” 

She walked up to him, holding her arms out. He pulled her into a hug. She was working on being more affectionate with everyone and Steve cling to her, loving her for trusting him and for caring for him. 

“I know.” 

“He’s never going to forgive me.” Steve mumbles. 

“He will.” 

“The stuff I said about his dad-“

“He’ll forgive you.” 

Bat knew these two like the back of her hand. She knew if they fixed it the first time they could fix it again. 

-

“I don’t see how this is my problem.” Tony said. 

“I’m actually trying to help you.” 

“Aren’t you in prison? How are we currently talking?” Tony said. 

“If you tell the guards that Tony Stark is in danger you can kinda get a lot of leeway actually.” 

“Are you serious? You tried to kill me, why would they trust you?”

Justin Hammer laughed. It was that thick airy laugh full of so much fakeness it made tony sick. He wasn’t expecting to get a call past two in the morning nor did he think he would be Hammer of all people. And although he’d very happily hang up on the man, it wasn’t very often that Hammer lied about safety. At least his own safety and somehow Tony’s wellbeing is now connected to Hammers. 

“This prison isn’t so great. Honestly, I feel like those mob bosses in GoodFellas because I can basically do what I want.” Hammer said. “But this is an issue for another day. Ty told me to send the message your way and you have to tell him I did or he’s going to get someone to rough me up. And I’m starting to think it’s a bit more of a rough up.” 

Tony sighed. He hadn’t talked to Ty in five years and he’d prefer to keep it that way. 

“So he’s going to what? Come to my tower? He won’t even get through the front door.” Tony said. 

“He sounded pretty confident Tony. I would be concerned.”

“He doesn’t scare me.”

But god he did. The name made his skin crawl and the memories enveloped his head and all he could think about was the pain he brought him. Heartbreak and betrayal. 

Therapist have said it was a form of emotional abuse, but Tony wouldn’t say that. Even if it was true. He couldn’t. Because although what he did was unforgivable he wouldn’t label it evil. 

Because maybe a part of him still misses Ty. 

“I get it. Why trust Justin Hammer? Crazy. But I mean it. If he comes, tell him I warned you.” Justin said. 

“Yeah yeah. I’ll try and remember.” 

Tony hung up. He fell back onto his bed and looked at the ceiling. He needed sleep. He needed a new day. He needed Steve. And maybe he’ll work on that instead of thinking about that phone call. 

-

“He misses you.” Clint said. 

He was sitting on top of one of Tony’s work benches. His legs dangling off the edge with his head tilted up to inspect the vents. Tony had told him multiple times over the past couple weeks that he was forbidden from climbing through those ones. He was more than happy to supply the layout off all the vents so he could avoid these ones, but Clint denied with a smug smile. 

“I’m sure he does.” Tony mumbled. 

“He sits around in the living room all the time now.” 

“Hmm.” 

“Stopped taking on so many missions from Shield.”

“Weird.”

“Hasn’t been working on any sketches though. The guy must be depressed.” 

“Clint, please.” 

Clint pulled his legs to his chest, resting his head on his knees. Tony waved away his holograms and sat down on his chair. The door to the lab opened and Bruce came in holding two bowls. He passed one to Tony and the other to Clint. 

“You guys missed lunch.” Bruce said. 

“Sorry, working on the suit.” Tony said. 

“You said you would come.” Bruce said. “And Clint, you said you’d make Tony go.” 

“Sorry, but he seemed real focused.” Clint frowned. 

Tony spooned the brothy liquid and smiled. Steve made it. He could tell. It was too salty and the vegetables weren’t fully cooked. He never got the recipe quite right. It was from Peggy and Tony knew exactly how Peggy made it. Somehow Steve couldn’t get it. 

“He misses me?” Tony said. 

“Your the only thing he talks about.” Clint moaned. “Natasha wants to slap the poor man.” 

“Thor never thought he would get sick of listening to our “midgardian stories” but if he hears the one about you playing catch with Dum-E one more time he threatened to poison you guys with some truth serum.” Bruce said. 

Tony swirled his spoon around. He didn’t think Steve would even remember that day. It wasn’t anything special. It was Steve’s first time meeting Dum-E and the robot was stupidly protective. But once he got Dum-E to start playing catch he fell in love with Steve. Sure Tony could throw a ball, but not like Steve. And his robot sure as hell knew that. 

“Dum-E misses him.” Tony said. 

He’s been moping. Refusing to fill up Tony’s coffee cup and hiding his tools around the lab. It would’ve been cute if it wasn’t so damn annoying. 

“And?” Bruce said. 

“I miss him too.” Tony said. 

-

“I miss him.” Steve groaned into a throw pillow on the couch. 

“We know.” Natasha said. 

“I made the soup. The soup! I thought that was going to get him.” Steve said. 

“Yes yes. Very good soup. But still. Just soup.” Thor said. “On Asgard we do more grand gestures when we try to woo someone.” 

“I’m not wooing Tony.” Steve said. 

Thor and Natasha both gave him the look. The one they’ve been giving him all week. The one that said “We know that you know that Stark doesn’t know that you love him but he totally loves you so you better act fast or this is all going to go to hell”. Steve didn’t like that look. 

“He’s my best friend.” Steve said. 

“Bucky’s your best friend.” Nat said. 

“I can have more than one.” Steve said. 

“I find that to be not likely. Through many years, and I should know. I’ve been alive for thousands, that there is always one, what you call, best friend. Stark is more of...intimate interest to you.” Thor said. 

Steve’s cheeks heated up and he squirmed in his seat. He wanted thing just to be better with him and Tony. Sure he’s thought about it. He’s had dreams at night that left him all hot and bothered in the morning and made him avoid Tony for part of the day. But they were...lustful. And Steve didn’t follow things like that. 

But he had to admit that most of the thoughts were cute. Thoughts of him waking up to Tony curled around him in the morning. Thoughts of him holding Tony’s hand at a gala. Thoughts of him treating Tony to a fancy dinner because he doubted that Tony ever gets treated anymore. Thoughts of complimenting him on his outfits and kissing him when he got back from missions. And so many thoughts on what kind of ring he would someday buy Tony. 

“I’m smitten with him.” Steve said.

“So grand gesture?” Thor smiled. 

“Yeah, grand gesture.” Steve said. 

-

“You need to get out of the house.” Clint said. 

“And Central Park is always beautiful during this time of year.” Bruce said. 

Tony crossed his arms over his chest. He was a smart guy. In fact, one of the smartest in the world. He knew they left the tower oddly close to the same time Steve, Natasha and Thor did. He knew that these two wouldn’t bring him there if there wasn’t a reason. Bruce didn’t care much for public places and Clint rather they go somewhere like an arcade or laser tag. This was adding up to a skeam. 

“Where are they?” Tony said. 

Clint laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“What do you possibly mean?” Bruce said. 

“Obviously all of you guys are trying to corner me and Steve so we can reconcile our differences and become all buddy buddy again.” Tony said. “Good effort. And I guess since I’m here we should talk. It’s a nice neutral area.” 

“There a block away.” Clint mumbled. 

Tony pulled his sunglasses out of his pocket and slipped them on. He started walking towards the way Clint gestured to. The duo followed him, quietly. 

-

“He told me he really likes daisies. So this is a good idea right?” Steve said. 

“I think it’s sweet.” Natasha said. 

“I don’t think it’s fun enough.” Thor said. 

“It’s more like a declaration of love instead of...fun?” Steve said. 

Steve looked at the flowers. He knew it was corny. He knew that girls in the 40s would be all over him for doing this. He knew that Tony liked big events. He didn’t know though if this was big or if tony would even find this romantic. Steve sighed, pushing his hand through his hair. 

“They are coming.” Thor said. 

Natasha was silent. Steve saw that her body was stiff and he if didn’t know better he would’ve thought she was being defensive towards their teammates. But he saw who her eyes were tracking. A tall lanky man with smooth blonde hair. He was dressed in a clean suit and a smile was plastered on his face, showing all this teeth clearly. 

“Who is that.” Steve said. 

“Tiberius Stone.” Nat said. 

He’s heard that name. He knows he has. The man was walking right for Tony. Open arms and he was talking. He was too far away to hear, but the look on Tony’s face was enough for Steve to realize that he’s no good. Tony looked pale and his shoulders were pulled back. 

“He was on a show a month ago. Tony called him a “lying bastard” and shut off the television.” Thor said. 

“He’s worse than that.” Nat said. 

Steve took off towards Tony. 

-

“It’s lovely to see you again Anthony.” Ty smiled. 

“Silly thing is that I don’t feel too lucky.” Tony said. “And even worse is that I got to cut this chat short. I was meeting some friends-“

“You’ve made friends? Gosh darn I’m proud of you.” Ty said. 

“Hey bud, were not here to fight but I sure as hell will.” Clint snapped. 

Ty laughed and it made Tony feel sick. How many times has he heard that laugh and waited, dreaded what came after it? Tony’s heart was in his throat. He wanted to talk. He wanted to say what has been on his mind the past four years, but he couldn’t. He’s never been good at speaking for himself in front of Ty. 

“Clint Barton, circus trash. I’m surprised even Shield gave you a chance.” Ty sneered. “I don’t think I was talking to you.” 

“Woah now, Let’s keep things civil.” Bruce said about to say a hand on Ty’s shoulder. 

“I don’t let freaks like you touch me.” Ty said pushing Bruce away. “Your looking a bit green Dr. Banner. I think you should go calm down somewhere.” 

Tony wanted to speak because everyone had always stood up for him. They’ve always taken care of him. And here are his friends, his family, getting attacked by his problem. He wouldn’t stand for it. 

“Ty...you should leave.” Tony said. 

“You’d rather I sneak into your tower and do my experiment instead? I thought you liked attention.” Ty said. 

“Hammer never mentioned an experiment.” Tony said. 

“So he did call, what a good boy. Much better than you.” Ty said. 

“Tony who is this fool?” Clint said. 

Everyone knows about Ty. At least to an extent. It was Tony Stark’s mysterious ex boyfriend. When Ty leaked those photos he was clever enough to block his face out of them. Tony hid in his parents house for weeks avoiding the media, trying to get the company back on even ground. But it took years to cover up what he did. And sure now the world is almost ok with Tony Stark being gay. They probably wouldn’t care if he was but since he’s Tony they find anything they can to hate. 

“I’m a loving ex boyfriend.” Ty said. 

“Loving?” Tony ground out. “You were anything but loving.”

“I loved you more than anyone could. With all your flaws and setbacks it’s quite hard but I found a way. And to think about all that time I tried to spend fixing you. What a waste, you don’t even appreciate it.” Ty smiled. 

Tony wanted to laugh. He wanted to say that he can’t look at himself in the mirror some days because he can hear ty telling him he should lose some weight. He wanted to say that he only allows Happy to drive him around because he can’t trust anyone else to protect him from his date if they slip him a pill while their in the car. He wanted to say he’s afraid of asking for help because Ty use to always critique him for not being strong enough to do something himself. Tony’s mind was creating so many phrases to say so many memories he kept locked up. He realized that not even therapy could show him what he needed to show himself. He didn’t love Ty. He was afraid of him. 

“Tony is more of a man than you could ever be.” Steve said.

Tony had never seen him so angry. Not when they had their fight three weeks ago and not when they were so young and Tony had to mentor him about the modern world. His eyebrows were furrowed and his shoulders were stiff, he looked like he wanted to grab Ty and do who knows what. Tony’s chest fluttered with what he would say is love. He hasn’t felt it often and usually only for Pepper, Rhodey or Happy. But Tony guessed...that these people are also his family now. And it was ok to feel love for them and feel loved when they do stuff for him.

Ty took a side step so he could look at Steve, but still be facing Tony. He didn’t realize how close they were. Ty could left his hand and touch his shoulder if he wanted. He started to scan the area they were in, the closest escape route if they needed one. 

“Now this is something. Steve fucking Rogers.” Ty smiled. 

And it was all teeth. He remembered how often he use to talk about Steve when he was younger. He remembered telling Ty all about him. 

“You should really be heading out.” Tony said.

“Is this your new boyfriend? I kinda noticed you stopped being less of a whore since you got back from Afghanistan but I thought it was because you would be too insecure about your scared up chest, but it must be this beefcake right here.” Ty said then looking over to Steve. “How much is Tony paying you?”

Steve froze and Tony couldn’t blame him. No one wanted to be associated with him in that way. Then Tony saw it. 

“Are those...daisies?” Tony said.

“You...you said you liked them?” Steve said.

Tony wanted to laugh. What was going on? His brain was usually the quickest working thing in a ten mile radius, but for the life of him he couldn’t figure out what was going on around him.

“Oh, I see, you two are just pining. I guess that’ll just make my experiment just the more heartbreaking.” Ty said. 

Ty turned and started walking away. Tony sighed and then smiled. Maybe he should be embarrassed that his ex boyfriend made a scene in front of all his friends, but it felt...good. He’s never had people stand up for him like that. Sure at times Pepper was there to talk someone off or Happy could help direct him away from conflict and Rhodey was always there to help him afterwards. But these people were here and now. It was nice. 

“Well...that was…” Tony rubbed the back of his neck.

“A grand gesture!” Thor boomed. 

All of them laughed. Yes, this felt good.

“So...daisies are supposed to help mend our friendship?” Tony said.

Steve smiled and it was bright and warm and so different from Ty. It felt safe and loving and he wanted to hug him. 

He heard Bruce and Clint groan. He looked to see that Thor was staring at him wide eyed and Nat...she was watching the street. 

“No, I mean yes, but I thought it would be more than that. Because I kind of like you.” Steve said.

“I like you too bud. So let’s put this all behind us.” Tony said.

Steve huffed and shoved the flowers into Thor’s hands. 

“Alright, flowers, bad idea. I should’ve thought of something more romantic.” Steve said. “Tony, I’m trying to say, I like you and I want-”

Tony didn’t hear what came next. He felt immense pain radiating from his chest. He clutched at the arc reactor. It shouldn’t be doing this, he checked it this morning. His eyesight was blurring, but he saw Nat and Clint start off running. He needed to know what they were doing, if he could help.

Help? He thought. You’re currently dying.

He’s dying. 

-

“Alright, flowers, bad idea. I should’ve thought of something more romantic.” Steve said. “Tony, I'm trying to say, I like you and I want to take you on a date.” 

Steve was staring at the ground to nervous to look Tony in the eyes, but when no response came, he looked up. Tony was clutching at his chest, face white like a sheet.

“Guys-”

“Clint, with me.” Nat said.

The duo went off running, the direction Ty walked off towards. He wanted to follow, but Tony stumbled and Steve caught him before he hit the ground. 

“Bruce, fuck, what-”

Steve was shaking. They always talked about this happening, the arc reactor failing, but it wasn’t actually a possibility. And he just got him back, spent the better of two weeks hating each other and then the week after that avoiding each other. He can’t let this happen, not when things weren’t fixed between them.

“Rogers, breath. You need to focus.” Thor said.

Tony needed him, he needed to control himself. He took in a deep breath. He needed to be Captain America right now.

“Ok, Thor I need you to make sure no civilians get too close. Tony would hate if this got all over the news.” Steve said.

Thor nodded, pushing out his hand and calling Mjlorton. A few seconds past and it slammed into his hand. He jumped into the air and watched from the sky. 

“Bruce, we need to alert Pepper and Happy of the situation. I would say I could carry Tony to the tower, but I don’t think the movement would be good for his heart.” Steve said. “And...by chance did you guys pack an each reactor before leaving the tower?”

“Tony said...he thought-”

“Its ok, just call them.” 

Tony wasn’t moving. Steve hung on to him, a hand resting over the reactor. The file never said what to do if they couldn’t replace it. He wished it did, he wanted to do something, anything other than hold his still body. But he knew...that there were no rules on what to do if they couldn’t replace it because that was the end. No reactor meant no beating heart. 

Tony was dying and Steve just sat there, hoping that his teammates could figure something out. 

He sat there so no one else had to see him die and maybe that was selfish. Maybe he could be out there finding a way to help Tony. But he couldn’t leave him, not after leaving him three weeks ago. He never wanted to leave the man's side ever again. 

“Tony...please...do it for your Capsicle.”

His voice was wet and pleading. Tony was dying and all he could do was plead.

-

“Is he…” 

“I don’t know...there’s a 45% chance that he’ll wake up, no problems.”

“But? There's a but, there always is.”

“Steve.”

“I need you to just be honest with me.”

“He’ll probably wake up, but we don’t know if there will be any lasting damage to his brain.” 

“Oh.”

-

Steve knew he would love Tony no matter what happened. If he woke up and he wasn’t...he couldn’t...it didn’t matter to Steve. But he knew Tony. If he couldn’t be himself, fly the suit and work in the lab and control the holograms and run and fight and yell and laugh just like the old days, that would kill him.

-

His head hurt. Like, a lot.

He tried to open his eyes, but he just didn’t have the strength and he was also a tad bit scared the lights might blind him.

He sat and listened, to see if someone was in the room with him.

He before he could even focus on that he was out.

-

He needed an aspirin, or if he's guessing right he's in the medbay and they can get him morphine. 

Everything felt heavy. He wanted to lift his hands. 

“Tony?”

He knew that voice.

-

He opened his eyes. Yes the light was blinding, he groaned.

“Are you going to wake up this time?”

“Mhmmm.” Tony mumbled.

Steve laughed. It was light and hopeful. Tony rubbed at his eyes.

“How long?”

“Five days.”

“Not bad. Thought it would be longer.”

“So dying wasn’t an option.”

And this time Tony laughed. He’s walked around Death so much already, why not one more time. 

His eyes finally adjusted and he looked at Steve. He looked rough. 

“Have you slept?” Tony said.

“Whenever Jarvis reminds me.” Steve said.

“He’s such a good AI. You hear that? I won’t donate you to a college, ever! I promise.” Tony smiled.

“I have recorded this conversation in case I need remind you, sir.” Jarvis said.

And then he remembers. The pain that radiated from his chest. 

He pulled up his shirt to look. The reactor still sat snuggly in his sternum. It was the same model too. He knew, there was a dent on the left side where he got hit during a battle. 

“He shot me with an EMP of some sort.” Tony mumbled.

“It was really advanced stuff. At least that’s what Bruce said.” Steve said. “Nat and Clint took care of him. Currently at Shield, Thor said he would watch him.”

“Did we put up a wave barrier? I’ve programmed Jarvis to secure the area in case this happens to me.” 

“We did. We’re also on lock down, but the bigger concern is what happens next. You can’t stay in here-”

“I’ve been working on a sort of magnet. It reflects EMPs, but doesn’t affect the charge the reactor is making. It just hasn’t been a priority, but I guess it is now.”

The two sat in silence for awhile. Steve fiddled with the sleeves of his shirt, glancing up to look at Tony. 

He wondered what time it was or where the others were or if they told Rhodey. Tony had so much going through his head. But there was one bigger than the rest, something he had to ask.

“I better get Bruce to-”

“What were you telling me before Ty got trigger happy?” Tony said.

“Nothing important.” Steve mumbled.

“Steve.”

He was blushing. It was cute. 

“I was just saying...god I had this all planned out, you know? Before that dick showed up and ruined it all.” Steve huffed out.

“Woah, language!” Tony giggled.

“I got you daisies and I was going to give them to you and tell you that I would buy you daisies everyday if it meant I got to be with you.” Steve said.

“Be...with me? Romantically?” Tony said.

No one has ever gone out of there way to woo him. Tony looked at Steve. How many times has he looked at him and fallen in love with him all over again? And how long has he been trying to tell himself they were just friends?

“Yes, Tony. Romantically.” Steve said. “I want to do sappy stuff with you and wake up in the morning with you and kind of just live the rest of my life with you.”

“You’re asking me out?” Tony said.

“Yes, but I don’t think we’ll be leaving the tower any time soon so we gotta wait on the date. You have to fix that reactor first.”

“You’ll be amazed at how fast I can work when I’m determined.”

He was being wooed by Steve Rogers. He could now call Steve Rogers his boyfriend. He smiled and giggled. If only his dad was around to see this. 

“Hey, you should probably get some sleep.” Steve said.

“I’ve been sleeping for the past week.” Tony said.

“You know you’re tired.”

He was, but he didn’t want to sleep. He wanted to hold Steve’s hand and kiss him. Thank him for taking care of him.

Before he could reach out he was sleeping, exhaustion winning.

-

Dinner was being put away and part of the team was filing into the living room to start movie night. Tony was strictly forbidden from helping with anything since he currently has a new version of an arc reactor sitting in his chest. Steve knew it hurt, he could see it all over Tony’s face. But he also knew Tony would never admit that. 

“I can help put away dinner.” Tony said.

“No can do.” Steve said.

“No, really, I’m fine.” Tony grabbed at the pot of pasta.

Steve took him by the waist and lifted him onto the island in the kitchen. Tony wiggled in the grip, but didn’t make any real effort to escape. 

“I guess I’ll just sit here and watch you do all the work.” Tony sighed.

“You know you like the view.” Steve smirked.

“And to think I was going to offer help.” Clint moaned. “You two are gross.”

He stood in the doorway, arms pulled across his chest, face scrunched up dramatically.

“Ten minutes ago you were saying, and I quote ‘thee couple of the decade I am quaking’.” Tony said.

“Anyways! I came to tell you that we’re ready when you guys are. So...be quick.” Clint said. “And quiet!”

Clint hurried from the room before he could get the unforgiving disappointed Captain America look. Steve put his hands on his hips and let out a soft giggle. The food was stored. He walked up to Tony, placing his hands on the younger man’s shoulders and giving them a squeeze.

“You want to make them wait?” Steve whispered.

His face was just millimeters apart. They’ve kissed in the past week. A lot. The both loved every moment of it. 

“Steve...you think we’re good together, right?” Tony said.

“I’m the one who asked you out.” Steve said.

Tony everted his eyes.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Steve said.

“I just...all of this is new to me. I’m not used to a family or really friends that much. I’ve never had a proper relationship in my life. And on top of all of that I’m the biggest talk in the media. What we have isn’t ours, its everyones and I need you to know what your getting into before it gets too serious.” Tony said. 

Steve cupped Tony’s face with his hands and quickly kissed him. 

“Tony, I know there is going to be hard days. Days were you don’t want to leave the lab or days were the media might bombard us or days were I just want to go to the gym and destroy punching bags. No relationship is perfect and I know ours won’t be. But I love you and I love us because of our flaws. Perfect isn’t fun, but us? We are something to be desired and no news reporter or your self esteem issue, which by the way I’m going to work on or any of my character flaws are going to stop me from loving you.” Steve said. “You got that? You showed me how to live in the 21st century, you gave me a home and you gave me a family. I’ll show you how to make this place feel like home and I’ll show you how a family functions.”

Tony’s eyes were wet and if Steve said anything else so sappy he knows he would be crying. 

They were always teaching each other, showing each other the way. It was the base on which the meet and although it was rough, Tony couldn’t be more grateful. 

“We’re like some messed up puzzle, the moment you think it’s done, someone comes and breaks the corner.” Tony said.

“Putting it together is the part everyone likes anyways, who cares about it when it’s done?”

They both laughed, Tony kissed his check and hopped off the counter, grabbing Steve’s hand and leading him to the living room. They weren’t perfect, but Tony would learn to love imperfection.

**Author's Note:**

> I recently just got into Stony! I know, I'm way late. I hope it was good and everything you wanted. Please tell me what you think and maybe give a Kudos? Also if you guys want you can follow me on tumbr, its @missingotaku maybe message me and give me a stony fanfiction recommendation.


End file.
